


You Make Everything Better

by fairyfey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Derek is a Softie, Drabble, Ficlet, Good Boyfriend Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stressed Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/pseuds/fairyfey
Summary: Derek reaches a breaking point and Stiles saves the day with hugs and kisses.





	You Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KARIN848](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/gifts).



> Written for the amazing Karin! Happy Birthday, I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy this fic ❤️

Fairies. Of course it was the fairies that cracked Derek. It seemed to be a new supernatural problem every couple of weeks; witches, fairies, rival wolf packs - fucking yeti's. And Derek worked through each of them. He lead his pack into each little battle and yes, occasionally someone got cursed or hurt but they worked through that too.

It just must have been something about the fairies that finally sent him over the edge, or, more specifically, made the pack send him over the edge.

The pack had made it back to Derek's loft after a small fight broke out in the woods. Isaac and Erica, who had been out patrolling for threats, had called in the pack when Isaac had gotten trapped in a ring of mushrooms. And Derek, being the good Alpha he was, ran to them to help out, only to find Erica cackling next to the mushrooms, hand clutching at her side. Eventually, Erica calmed down enough to help locate a group of fairies, who'd thought it'd be funny to play games with the wolves.

Derek attempted to solve the problem diplomatically, but that ended up with the fairies becoming increasingly angrier (their surprisingly sharp teeth popping out) and chasing him back through the woods, throwing branches at him. After the attack, the pack began to discuss a plan of action to rid the woods of all fairies. Unfortunately, no one would listen to Derek. Instead, the pack seemed more interested in Erica's mushroom story and discussion of how adorable the fairies were - up until they attacked and grew needle like sharp teeth and gained completely black eyes.

So Derek was tired, sore after being beaten with branches, and his patience was at its end. He’d had enough of supernatural creatures coming in and out of his home and messing with him and his friends. He just wanted a peaceful weekend, where he could wear something soft and _sit down on the sofa for once_. It’s wasn’t really a surprise when he snapped whilst Scott asked Erica ‘ _just how attractive were the fairies?_ ’.

“Jesus, Scott, are we dating the fairies or trying to get rid of them?” Derek burst out.

It was a bit funny how everyone in the room froze at once, turning to Derek. Scott just gaped at him, stunned at the words that Derek had yelled and how _un-Derek_ they were. From the corner of the room, Stiles got up from his spot. He’d been listening to the whole ordeal and noticed Derek’s increasing annoyance. It was definitely time it stopped.

Stiles walked forward, made shooing motions with his hands. “Alright, alright wolfy children, time to leave.”

The group turned to him, still in shock. Derek, while he was always some form of grumpy, hadn’t really burst out like that to his pack before. They seemed hesitant to leave, almost waiting to see what was going to happen next.

“Come on.” Stiles continued, gently nudging Scott, who nodded dumbly and begun walking out.

The rest of the pack followed, trailing out slowly, shooting worried and curious glances over their shoulders. Derek still stood in exactly the same spot, unmoved from his outburst, but looking incredibly tired. He looked almost defeated.

Once everyone had left, Stiles walked over to Derek, gently laying a hand on his arm, and led him over to the sofa. Derek let him take control, sitting down when Stiles pushed slightly. Stiles knelt down, unlacing Derek’s boots and slipping them off, moving them to the side. Derek let his head flop against the back of the sofa as Stiles pulled his socks off and rubbed his feet. He didn’t notice Stiles had stopped until he felt his weight settle next to him on the sofa. Stiles had curled up next to him, and grabbed a throw that usually rested over one side of the couch and laid it over both their laps. He leaned over and pressed his soft lips to Derek’s temple and Derek could feel his smile.

“Better?” Stiles asked.

Derek leaned closer, desperate for Stiles’ warmth and touch. “Better.”


End file.
